


Confusion

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossovers: Highlander, First Times, M/M, Series: Traveling Highlander, crossovers, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confusion abounds as Jim is wondering at the heck is going on, and Simon gets set up on a blind date. With Duncan MacLeod! Oh, and lots of sex as well.<br/>This story is a sequel to Meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

## Confusion

by Belynda

Author's webpage: [http://members.tripod.com/~belyndat/index.html ](http://members.tripod.com/~belyndat/index.html)

Author's disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys I only play with them and put them back when I am finished.   


* * *

Blair looked up from the book he was reading when he felt the buzz that he now associated with his friends. He had first noticed the buzz when Alex and Richie came to visit him the day after he _died_. A few days after that, Jim had to go into work. When his lover had returned home, he had felt a weaker buzz than he did when meeting with Alex or Richie. Then on the Monday following his accident, he had gone into the station. Walking to Jim's desk, to learn that Jim was out on a case, he had felt the buzz again. As the station was crowded, he hadn't been able to tell whom he was picking up the buzz from. He hadn't been able to tell Jim about the buzz, after all, he didn't want to come across as crazy. But he was getting concerned that maybe this was a new aspect in the Guide/Sentinel relationship that he didn't know about. He had even done a lot of research on the subject, but so far, he had found nothing. 

Looking toward the front door as it closed, he saw it was Jim. They had been back from another dinner with Alex and Richie for an hour when Jim said he had to go out for something. Blair, wanting to go upstairs and make love had been disappointed but understanding. After all it wasn't every day that you celebrated being lovers for a month. Blair thought that if Jim had to go out it must be important, so he had sat on the couch to get some reading done. 

Seeing Jim standing their looking at him with _that_ look in his eyes made his temperature rise. Gulping, Blair put aside the book and waited as the Sentinel crossed to his side. He was barely able to think of something to say before Jim leant down and pulled him up and into his arms. Then his world was turned upside down as he was placed over the cops shoulder. 

"Hey Jim, what's going on man?" No response. Stairs passed under his blinking eyes. "Jim? Did something happen?" 

Still, no response. World spins as Guide suddenly found himself bouncing on their bed. His jeans being undone. Shoes pulled off, followed by socks. Jumper and shirt pulled over head. Finally the boxers were pulled off. 

Blair blinked up into the face of his lover. Obviously, by the look on Jim's face, this was not the time to ask questions. And by the way his body was responding to Jim's caveman handling of him, the questions could be put off until later. 

His mouth was taken by the determined cop, lips licked, tongue sucked on, mouth explored like never before. Moaning deep in his throat, Blair could only grab onto Jim's shoulders for support, as his world was filled with the Sentinel's presence. Tongues twined and dueled. The ability to breathe was stolen as their chests rubbed against one another's. 

Then Jim's mouth was gone, and he could breathe once again. But he didn't want that; he wanted his Sentinel back. Opening his eyes, he quickly found Jim, and the protest died on his lips. Shirt being removed, then jeans, shoes and socks. He almost didn't notice the prescription bag that Jim opened and removed a box of condoms from. *That was why Jim went out.* The thought that Jim loved him enough to make sure they hadn't started something they couldn't finish without protection at hand almost brought a tear to his eye. But what Jim was doing then distracted him. 

The tented boxers were the last to go, and Blair only got one quick look at the hard cock that was soon going to take him. 

His mouth was taken again and this time he could feel Jim pressed against him, naked, wanting. Arching up into the warm body, he ground his own erection against Jim's hip, hearing the groan this action received. Fingers digging into the hard muscles of the cops back, Blair tried to express his dying need to his lover, only to hear a chuckle escape his lover. 

Almost puzzled by this, Blair's attention wondered away from what Jim was doing. With a cry, he found out it wasn't a good idea to forget what your lover was doing at the time, as he found his nipple being bitten, softly, over and over again. His cock jumped from semi erection to full erection in a span of three seconds, as the pleasure/pain rocked through him, making him arch up into the tormenting mouth and, oh so loving, teeth. 

With another cry his other nipple was caught and given the same treatment, his nipple ring being tugged on, sending waves of pleasure rocketing along every nerve. Then the tugging stopped and only the warm roughness of his lover's tongue could be felt, as it stroked the abused nipple. But he wanted more now. 

As if sensing his intention, his hands were caught before they could leave the bed. Pressed down on either side of his hips, Blair gave up all thought of trying to break out of the hold his lover placed upon him. Instead he arched his head back with a whimper, and took in what the Sentinel was now doing. 

The tormenting tongue continued its journey down his stomach to his throbbing cock which stood to attention, begging for release. He felt the warm breath on his cock first, nothing else. Then, finally, Jim made his move, and in one swoop, licked the underside of Blair's weeping cock, from base to tip. Then down again, like a lollipop. 

When Blair thought he was going to go mad with pleasure, the head of his cock was taken into the hot mouth of his lover. Stilling, he squeezed his eyes shut and panted through the pleasure, not wanting to come yet. 

The Sentinel didn't care, and with a quick adjustment of his head, he took the length of Blair's cock into his mouth and throat. He sensed his lover reaction before it happened and raised his head quickly. Waited a moment then continued to repeat this action, again and again, until Blair was whimpering, head flying back and forth on the pillow, sweat running into his hair. 

Jim sat up and while his lover was slowly becoming aware of the fact that he had moved, he had pulled a condom on and lubricated his hard cock. With tube in hand, he knelt on the floor at the end of the bed. 

Blair instantly realized that they were going to "make love" for the first time. They had both been content to rub up against each other, give hand jobs to each other or even the rare blow job, but they wanted to wait to go all the way. Seeing the condom in Jim's hand, Blair knew that tonight was the night. And he couldn't wait. 

Grabbing both of Blair's ankles, Jim pulled, until he could bend Blair's legs up and apart and the tight little hole, which he was soon going to fuck, was before his eager eyes. Leaning down he gave the waving cock another hard suck, and while Blair's moan was still ringing in his ears, licked at the tight entrance to Blair's body. 

Swirling his tongue around in a circle, first one way and then another, he stroked the ankles still held within his grasp. He flicked his tongue back and forth across the rosebud, feeling it quiver and spasm under his tongue. He released one of the ankles and squirting some lubricant onto his fingers, he slowly pushed one fingertip into the wet hole. He pushed in until he reached the first knuckle, then he paused and twisted it, slowly one way and then the other. Then he pressed onward, sinking up to the second knuckle. A brief twist of the finger. And then pushing forward again until his whole finger was inside the tight tunnel that would be soon gripping his cock. 

He withdrew the finger, then pushed in again. Thrusting in and out, hearing Blair pant and moan above him, almost made him withdrew his finger and push his hard cock, deep and hard into Blair. But he didn't, instead choosing to add a second finger to the first. Again, slowly but firmly, then thrusting in and out, stretching the tight muscle. 

Leaning forward, he pressed his head against Blair's inner thigh and added a third finger. Slowly, teasing, he pushed in the finger to join the other two, while he breathed his hot breath onto Blair's thigh, watching as his breath stirred the hair on his lover's leg. Feeling the shiver that swept through Blair, he knew it was time. 

Sitting up, he removed his fingers and added more lubricant to his cock. Looking Blair in the eye, he pulled Blair's hips to the edge of the bed and lift Blair's legs so that they were hooked over his shoulders. Looking his soul mate in the eye, he slowly pushed into his lover. It seemed to take forever, but finally he was in and they both held still, feeling Jim's cock throbbing inside of Blair. 

Then he moved, slowly thrusting in and out. Eyes locked. Jim's hands stroking the front of Blair's thighs as they rested on his chest. Blair gripping the bed, oddly silent as he took in the feel, sight, and sound of his lover moving within him. Jim, blinking sweat out of his eyes as he concentrated on his lover and what he was doing. 

Thrusting harder now, Jim reached around and grasped Blair's dripping erection. Stroking it in time to his thrusts, both were lost in the sensation of the act. Soon Blair was crying out with passion, arching up off the bed as Jim's caresses got faster and his thrusts got harder. 

Watching Blair as he twisted on the sweat soaked sheets, Jim shifted from his position on the floor. Lifting up Blair's hips to rest on his thighs, he rested his knees on the edge of the bed and with his lovers legs still placed on his shoulders, braced his hands on either side of Blair's shoulders and thrust deeper into his lover. 

Blair didn't seem to mind that he was almost bent double, far from it as Jim thrust into him deeper than before, hitting his prostate and making him scream as the pleasure rocketed through him. Again and again Jim stroked his prostate, and with one last indrawn breath, he screamed as he came all over his and Jim's chests. 

Hearing Blair's scream and feeling his throbbing cock being squeezed tightly, Jim thrust again and with a shout he was coming too. Veins in his neck and arms straining against his skin as he shoot squirt after squirt of cum into Blair, arching into his lover as his orgasm took over his whole body. 

His world blackened out for a minute but the feel of Blair's body under him was enough to bring him to awareness. Sitting up slowly, muscles aching, he let Blair's legs slid off his shoulders as he carefully removed his spent cock from his lover. Getting rid of the condom, he moved them both up to the head of the bed. 

As if by instinct, Blair curled into Jim's arms, already half asleep. "Love you." 

"Love you too Chief." Jim whispered into Blair's hair as sleep took them both. 

* * *

Jim woke first the next morning, as was his custom. Gathering Blair close into his arms, he remembered the night before. A smile touched his lips as he thought of their first time together. *Not bad for a first time,* he thought as he remembered Blair's expression as he climaxed on Jim's cock. Just thinking about it brought the lower part of his body to attention. 

Grinning, Jim rubbed his growing erection against Blair's thigh. Feeling Blair stir, he redoubled his efforts, wanting his love to be left in no doubt as to what he had planned. 

Blair blinked up at Jim's grinning face. He was well aware of what Jim was doing, but that could wait. "Morning." 

Giving Blair a passionate kiss, Jim stroked a hand down Blair's back. "Morning Chief." 

"Hmm . . . Jim?" 

"Yes Chief?" 

"I don't know about you, but I could really do with a shower." 

"A shower?" 

"Yes, a shower. I didn't get a chance to have a shower last night and neither did you. And don't forget that we both have semen all over our self's." 

"Nice picture you're painting there Chief. How about we go and have a shower in, say ten minutes?" Jim asked, while rubbing his erection against Blair's thigh. 

"Nope. Shower. Now." Sitting up Blair took a look at the clock. "Shit! I'm going to be late. I've got to go man, I have a drop the exam results to the Administration office in an hour." Bouncing out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom, mumbling along the way that he was going to be late. 

Jim flopped down onto the pillow with a groan. *There goes his morning in bed with Blair.* Sighing he took a look at the clock and saw that he didn't have to be at the station for another hour and a half. Although it was Saturday, he had left early yesterday to go out with Blair, Alex, and Richie. He was going into the office for a few hours this morning to catch up. Taking a deep breath, he tried to think of something unpleasant to make his erection go down. 

Casting his hearing out for Blair, he noted that the shower was not running. He was about to call out to his lover, when he heard Blair bounding up the stairs. Surprised he sat up. Blair came into view, beautifully naked. "Blair?" 

Blair grinned and dived onto the bed. "Forgot something." Yanking the sheet off his stunned lover, he flashed one last grin at Jim then lowering his head, took Jim's hard cock into his mouth. 

Jim gasped, falling back onto his pillow. Blair took more of his lovers cock into his mouth, sucking hard. Within minutes Jim was coming into Blair's mouth and Blair was swallowing all that he had to offer. 

It was a minute or two before he could talk. "Chief, what was that for?" 

Finished with licking Jim clean, Blair gave him a deep kiss. "Just something to remember me by while you are at work today. Now I have got to go and have a shower or I am going to be _way_ late." 

Groaning at the thought of thinking about Blair while at work, he watched as he disappeared once again down the stairs. "Hey Chief." 

"What?" 

"Don't forget we're meeting with Alex and Richie later today at the station. We're going out for lunch." 

"I won't." 

Hearing the bathroom door close, Jim chuckled. *God, if I find myself getting erect at work by thinking about Blair and what had happened last night and this morning, I will never be able to live it down. Then again, I could just pay Blair a visit during the day . . . * 

Looking at the clock again, he saw that he had better start getting ready for work. Sighing he got up. Casting the bed one last glance, he headed toward his draws and got organized to head to work. 

* * *

"Ya' know, I have never liked police stations. And that not just because I used to get in trouble with the law. There's just something about so many people in the one building that have such power over other people. Don't you think?" Richie Ryan asked his lover as they stepped into the empty lift of the Cascade Police headquarters. 

They were going to meet Jim and Blair at Jim's office and then go out for lunch. This was the first time that they had been to the Police station and both of them felt uncomfortable to be here. 

Alex nodded his head in agreement. "I think that a lot of people share that thought. It's worse though for us. We have to be so careful-" Just then the lift halted and they felt one buzz of a pre-immortal. Stepping further into the corridor, they looked around for Jim. Seeing Jim sitting at a desk in one of the offices, they headed over to him. 

"Hey Jim. How's it going?" Alex asked. 

Jim looked up from the form he was filling in. "Great. Glad to see you two made it up here all right. Security has been pretty strict lately after several incidents." 

"No, it was fine. Where's Blair?" Richie asked looking around. 

"He's on his way. He shouldn't be too long. We were also wondering if you two wanted to go to the ball game that's on later today?" 

Richie looked at Alex. He was living with Alex now at the penthouse apartment, and when Alex wasn't at work, they spent almost every minute together. As Alex was going to be in Cascade for another year or so, and as Richie couldn't think of ever leaving his lover, he had started looking at courses at the University were Blair worked. It was only because Alex was so supporting and believing in what Richie could do, that he was even looking at the courses. Richie had never felt so loved. It was an unbelievable experience, an experience that he knew he couldn't live with out. 

"Sure. Alex has cleared his schedule for the whole day. So we're both free. What's the plan?" 

"As soon as Blair gets here, we'll go and get some lunch. Then later we'll go to the ball game." Jim explained as he signed off on the last piece of paper work that he had to do for that day. Hearing Blair's heart beat coming up in the lift, he casually looked up his new friends to see if they knew that Blair was coming. They didn't disappoint him. 

He had come to notice over the last month, that whenever Blair got close, both Alex and Richie acted as if they were aware that he was coming. Although they never said anything, Jim could read their body language well enough once he had noticed the trend they had started whenever Blair joined them. They would stiffen up and their heads would turn in unison towards the direction in which Blair was coming. Then they would look at each other with a guarded awareness in their eyes. Only then they would relax. 

But today was different. They continued to look towards the lift, with a frown on both of their faces, and watched as people got off the lift. They noted Blair talking to Simon with concern on his face, who was rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache. Then the two men couldn't take their eyes off Simon, who continued to rub his head. 

Richie and Alex were both surprised and a little worried when they felt the buzz of two immortals. It wasn't unusual for an immortal to meet another immortal or two in a big city. What was unusual was the fact that these two new arrivals were all in the same building as they were. The Cascade Police Headquarters no less. Watching the lift, they saw Blair exit with a very tall black man. By the body language alone, they knew that Blair and this unknown man were friends and that they trusted each other. Then they noted that Blair companion was rubbing his head as if he had a headache. Seeing no awareness on any of the other lift occupant's faces, they knew that this was the other immortal. One who Blair knew. 

After Simon managed to shrug off Blair's concern, he noted that Jim had two young men standing at his desk and that they were watching Blair and himself. Stopping Blair from going any further with a hand at his elbow, he asked "Sandburg. Who are those two with Jim?" 

Surprised with the change of topic, Blair saw that it was Alex and Richie. "Oh, those are some friends of ours. I'll introduce them to you. I'm sure that you'll like them. They are pretty cool dudes." 

Satisfied with Blair answers, Simon let himself be led over to Jim's desk. 

"Hey guy's. I want you to meet the Captain of Major Crimes, Simon Banks. Simon this is our friends, Richie Ryan and Alex Smith." 

Jim watched as Alex and Richie shook Simon's hand. He couldn't help noticing how the two younger men seemed to study his oldest friend. It was curious, if not unsettling. Did his new friends have another agenda? He couldn't help thinking about the fact that soon after he had met Blair's friend Alex, and his lover Richie, he had tossed up the idea of running a background check on the two men, but in the end he had let it pass. Maybe it was time for reconsideration. For Simon and Blair's sake. 

"Hey Simon, why don't you come and have lunch with us? We're going to Valentines." As this was a favorite restaurant of Simon's, Blair knew that the older man would be hard pushed to turn down the offer. 

Casting a quick look to Alex and Richie, and taking in the dyed blond hair and the earrings that the two men were fond of, Simon accepted to Blair and Jim's surprise. 

"Okay. Let's go then." Jim said standing. 

* * *

Parking out side the restaurant, Alex and Richie quickly joined their friends and Simon. They had had along talk on the way over to the restaurant about the fact that three people who were part of the police force, in one way or another, were immortal or pre-immortal. They knew what it could mean for them and for immortals around the world. It wasn't a pleasant picture. They knew that they had to tell all three men about their immortality or one-day they might come back to life in front of the wrong people. 

Ordering their food and drinks, Simon was the first to speak. "So you're friends of Jim and Sandburg's. How did you meet?" 

"Well, I knew of Blair through my father, who he asked for a grant from. And we've kept in touch since then. I met Jim about a month ago, when I decided to look up Blair. Richie was with me at the time. We've become friends and we met up several times a week to go out or to hang out. I'm just surprised that we hadn't met you before now Captain Banks. We've certainly heard a lot about you and it was all good." Alex said, throwing the ball back into Simon's court. 

After a minute hesitation, Simon accepted Alex's offer of peace. Everyone at the table new that although he didn't approve of their appearance, and that he wasn't being nice to the two young men, he would be friendly for his friend's sake. "Well, I'm a pretty busy man. I'm not surprised that we haven't met before now. And Sandburg has a lot of friends. I don't remember them all." 

"Well, I'm sure that I can say with confidence that you would have remembered Alex. By the hair alone at least." Richie joked as he took in Alex's hair. Bleached blond and being Asian, Alex's hair made him stand out. As well as the earring in his left ear. He was NOT a man that you could easily forget. 

Laughing along with the others, Alex reached across and pressed a lingering kiss on Richie's lips. Blair and Jim didn't take any notice of the kiss; being used to the affectionate way Alex and Richie were when they were with them. Simon however almost lost his cigar when his mouth dropped open like a ten-pound brick had been attached to his lip. Although he didn't have anything against gays' and in fact didn't mind gay couple's display of affection, he was still surprised to learn that Richie and Alex were a gay couple. Watching as Alex's hand came up a tenderly stroked the side of his lover's face, Simon was acutely aware of just how long it had been since he had had a date. 

Turning away he saw the waiters bringing their food. "Not before time to," he muttered under his breath as Richie leaned in for a longer kiss. He kept his eyes glued to the plates of Chinese food being placed on the table, as he didn't want to see the love in lover's eyes, and be reminded that he was alone. 

Alex turned away from Richie with one last kiss and sat back as the food was placed before them. He couldn't help noticing the way Simon was watching the food being placed on the table, and knew by the Captains set jaw that Richie kissing him had stirred some emotions that the Captain didn't want to acknowledge. Or did he? Deciding to stir the pot, Alex put some food on his plate and started to eat with his chopsticks. "So Captain. Are you married?" 

Almost choking on a mouth full of Sweet and Sour Pork, Simon took a drink of water. "I'm divorced. I have a son Daryl, who is seventeen. Why?" Despite not wanting to like the guy, Alex wasn't making it easy for him. 

He shrugged. "Well, I have a friend. I very dear friend who is also unattached. I was just thinking that if you I introduced you, you might hit it off. Then when you come out with the four of us, you wouldn't feel like a fifth wheel." 

Jim and Blair were shaking their heads, trying, to tell Alex that Simon didn't know about them being lovers. But after a few seconds of confusion in Simon's eyes, understanding dawned. "Jim? You and Sandburg are lovers?" 

Shifting uncomfortable in his chair, Jim nodded his head slowly. "We didn't want to tell you like this Simon, but yes, Blair and I are lovers and we are in love too. Have been since the accident. I hope you're okay with this?" 

Looking from one to the other, Simon could see the Blair and Jim were indeed in love. "Well I'll be. Since the accident huh?" They nodded. Simon then looked toward Alex and Richie who were watching with grins on their faces. "You know I used to be a detective, years ago? And yet I don't even notice when my co-workers and friends get together. Shows what working behind a desk can do to a man." 

There was silence all around the table, and then they were all laughing. Jim and Blair relaxed in their seats, knowing that this was Simon's way of accepting them and saying he was okay with it. 

Richie couldn't help but ask who Alex had in mind for the Captain. 

"Ah. Well my friend is tall; taller than I am so just the right height for you Captain Banks. Early thirties. Shoulder length brown hair. Brown eyes. Beautiful smile. Fit and healthy. Great sense of humor. Oh, and the slightest hint of a Scottish brogue. Very sexy voice." Alex lifted an eyebrow when his lover burst out laughing. 

Curious as to Richie's reaction, Blair couldn't be quite. "What's so funny? Is she ugly or something?" 

For some reason this set Richie off again. Simon frowned. "Well? What's so funny?" 

Alex handed the younger man a handkerchief. "Rich, couldn't you see them together?" 

Whipping his eyes, he looked at the picture Simon presented. Large fit man, early forties, handsome in a hard way. Loyal to his friends. Then Richie pictured him with Duncan MacLeod, whom Alex had been describing. Drawing in deep a breath, Richie started to nod his head. "I can see them together. Now. But would either of them be up to the challenge?" He grinned at Alex. 

"When can they meet? I would be interested in meeting her." Jim asked, earning a frown from Simon. 

"Oh, I'm sure that I can hook them up soon. If Captain Banks is interested of course." 

Seeing that he was going to have to at least meet this woman, he sighed. "I'll meet her, but that's all." 

"That's enough. I'll organize it tomorrow." Sharing a secret grin with Richie, Alex turned back to his lunch. 

* * *

Later that night, Alex tossed his hotel room key onto the foyer table. "How do you think I should get Duncan to come and visit? Is being honest the way to go or should we chuck in a few lies?" 

"Well, this is Mac we're talking about. We had better be honest. But I would leave out the bit about setting him up on a date with Simon. He might not like that bit." Richie grinned as he shrugged off his jacket. "He might not agree to going on a blind date. Especially if it is with a man. And just how are you going to work that out? I don't think that Simon would be to keen on the fact that Mac is a man. He definitely comes across as a straight man." 

"Yeah but didn't you see how he watched us whenever we kissed or touched each other? And whenever Jim or Blair touched each other. He may think he is straight now, but believe me; he won't be for long. Not once he has spent sometime with Duncan." 

"Oh, and what about Mac? He's as straight as they come." 

Raising an eyebrow, Alex started to advance to where Richie was leaning against the back of the couch. "Really? That's not what I've seen." 

"What?! You're telling me that Mac has been with men? How many? And why didn't he tell me?" Richie was shocked. Was everyone he knew gay? 

Grinning Alex stopped in front of the younger man. Resting his hands on Richie's hips, he leant forward pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Duncan has been with one or two men. If he has been with any others, I don't know. And I can't explain to you why he didn't tell you." Stepping forward until he was standing between Richie's legs, he rubbed his growing erection against the younger mans. "Do you really want to talk about Duncan? I can think of other things that I would rather be doing with my time." Bending his head, he kissed his young lover's neck and slowly nibbled his way up the strong neck. 

"Mmm. Nowe can talk about-" (gasp) "Mac, later. Much later. Oh yeah. Kiss me Alex, kiss me." Richie pleaded as his fingers sunk into his lover's hair and tried to steer him toward his aching lips. 

Chuckling, he pulled back and started on opening the buttons on Richie shirt. Looking up his eyes caught the eyes of his lover, and he felt a dart of desire dart down his spine as he read the look of desire in the younger mans eyes. With a soft gasp, he abandoned the rest of the buttons and started to pull the shirt out of the tight jeans. Then he grasped handfuls of the shirt and ripped it open, barely noticing the buttons flying across the room as he leant forward and took Richie's soft gasp into his mouth. 

Kissing back with equal passion, Richie grasped the back of Alex's head to hold him close as he kissed him. However, Alex wanted Richie's shirt off and he couldn't do that with Richie holding his head like he was. Breaking the kiss, he liked his was down the red heads throat, stopping only to scrape his teeth across the bobbing Adam's Apple. 

Taking his lovers hands in his, he placed them on his shirt. "Take my shirt off." And gave the passion dazed man another hard kiss, before tugging off the younger man's shirt. Leaning down, he tongued his way across to a hard nipple. Barely noticing his shirt pool at his feet, he circled the pink nipple with the tip of his tongue. Around and around, and then sucking the moist piece of flesh into his mouth. Hearing the soft groan of his head, he gently bit into the tender morsel, and felt Richie's body push up and into his. 

Turning his attention to the neglected nipple, he repeated his actions. Reaching down across the hard stomach, he undid the first button of his lover's jeans. With the tip of his tongue, he flicked back and forth across the passion-pinked nipple, while he looked up into his lover's eyes. 

Holding his gaze he undid another button and another, until the jeans were open. Gently biting the tender nipple, and hearing another moan from his lover, he sank down onto his knees. He trailed his hands over the bulge in the jeans and continued to run his hands down the jeans. Then as Richie leaned against the couch, he pulled off the sneakers and socks that Richie wore, and then took off his own so they were both barefoot. Running his hands back up the jean-covered legs, he peeled the jeans down and off, away from the erection that was begging for attention. 

Licking his lips, Alex looked up his lover's body. Slowly, as he locked eyes with Richie, he grasped the throbbing erection that was in front of him. "Do you want me to lick your dick? Lick it up and down until it is nice and moist and then suck it into my mouth? On the other hand, would you like me to just suck on it until you come, screaming my name? What do you want? Tell me." Leaning forward he licked at the smooth skin of Richie's stomach, before gently biting him on the hip. "What do you want?" He asked again, letting his warm breath skim over the erection he held in his hand. 

Biting his lip to keep from crying out, Richie looked down at his lover, who was on his knees before him, with his erection only inches from his moist lips. Panting softly, Richie made his decision, his eyes locked on his lovers. "I want you to suck me until I come. Please." 

With a soft moan, Alex closed the remaining distance between then, and closed his lips around the hot cock-head of his lover. Gently sucking on the head, he ran his hand slowly up and down the shaft. Feeling the shiver that raked the younger man's body, and the moan that escaped his parted lips, he took more of the hard cock into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the hot head, then sinking his lips further down onto the hard cock, he reached down into his still buttoned jeans. 

Licking up and down the shaft, then sucking the hard cock into his mouth, he flipped the lid of the lubricant that he had retrieve from his pocket. Coating two fingers, he reached around Richie's sweat slick trembling body and parted the two pink flushed cheeks of Richie's bottom. Richie eagerly parted his legs, allowing his lover greater access to his waiting ass. 

Running his fingers back and forth across the pink anus, he made sure that the area was well slicked with lubricant. Then as he pushed in slowly one finger, he took all of Richie's cock into his mouth, right down until his nose encountered his lover's pubic hair. It was almost too much for the younger man, and he grasped this lover's head to halt him from going any further. Alex, finely tuned into to his lover actions, slowly pulled his mouth back while he sank the finger further into his lover. 

Richie threw back his head with a gasp and pushed his hips down onto the welcomed finger. Slowly the finger sank in further, bit by bit, until it came to rest inside the tight muscle of the younger mans ass. Sucking tenderly on the cock-head, he stared to thrust the finger in and out of Richie's grasping ass. When he knew it was time, he added another finger. Then another. 

Richie was by now moaning continuously. Sweat ran into his hair and down his back. His hips rocked back and forth onto the fingers that were tormenting him, not satisfying him. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and placed a hand on Alex's flushed cheek. "Alex please. I need more. I want more. Please give me more." He begged, knowing what he wanted but unable to say the words. 

Taking his mouth off the begging man but continuing to stroke the hard cock in time with the thrusting of his fingers, he looked up into the begging face of his lover. "Do you want me to fuck you Richie? I will. You just have to say the words." 

Gasping as the fingers of his lover twisted within his body, Richie took a deep breath. "Please Alex. Please fuck me. Please stick your big hard cock up my hungry ass and fuck me so hard that I can't walk straight tomorrow. Please." 

Eye's blazing, Alex stood up in one fluid movement and removing his fingers from Richie's body, pulled him into a hard embrace. Kissing him like there was never going to be another time for them to be together. Tongues dueling, sliding against one another's, seeking the dark reassesses of the other's mouth. 

Richie reached between their bodies and quickly opened his lover's jeans. Pushing them aside he grasp the long hard cock that was going to take him. Moaning, he stroked the hard erection, as he kissed his lover, showing his love. 

With a groan, Alex pulled away, and with a gentle hand turned his lovers around and bent him over the back of the couch. He then kicked off his jeans. Reaching for the lube, he quickly added more lubricant to both himself and Richie. Then with one hand on Richie's hip and another on his straining erection, he slowly pushed into the tightness of his lover. Panting in time with his lover, he pushed in until he came to a stop against the outside of Richie's ass. 

Both stood still, absorbing the feel of the other, feeling the welcoming fullness and tightness of the other. Wanting more, needing more. Wanting, needing to be possessed by the other. Aware that this was their last true love. 

A shiver shook Richie as he pushed backward, taking even more of Alex's hardness into him. "Alex please. I'm dying here. Fuck me. Hard." A small wiggle of his hips sent another ripple of pleasure racing through his body as the cock in his ass moved within his tight grip. 

Running a hand down the sweaty back of his lover, Alex took hold of the hips in front of him and slowly began to thrust in and out. The soft gasps and moans were music to his ears, inflaming him to move faster to the delight of his lover. Blinking the sweat out of his eyes, he took in the sight of his lover before him. Head thrown back, muscles straining, hands clenching and unclenching the soft material of the couch, hips thrusting back onto the hard cock of his lover. 

It was a beautiful site, one he never tired of. Then his thoughts became incoherent as he hit Richie's prostate and his cock was squeezed tight as his young lover screamed his pleasure. It was too much, and reaching around his hip, he grabbed hold of the throbbing erection. A few quick strokes and Richie was coming with a shout, arching up into Alex's body. 

Never one to miss a opportunity, he leant down and bit Richie on the shoulder as he thrust again and again into the pulsating body in front of him. Thrusting hard enough to make Richie loss his footing and push him into the couch, making their bodies come into full contact. Back to chest, hips to hips, legs to legs. And then he was coming, flooding Richie with his semen, crying out "I love you!" as he felt Richie's hand grasp his ass with both hands and hold them together. 

Several minutes later, he became conscious of the sweet tangy taste of his lover on his lips and tongue. He weakly opened his eyes to see that he was tenderly kissing Richie's shoulder and throat. Richie had his eyes closed and was leaning back into Alex, his arms folded over the top of Alex's where they rested across his stomach. 

"I love you" Alex whispered into the ear of his lover. 

Richie turned his head and with a tender smile, whispered back his love. "I love you too." 

They stood there for a few minutes, then with a quick move Richie lifted Alex up and over his shoulder. 

"Hey, what's the idea?" Alex laughed, not minding in the least. 

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could do with a shower. Nice and hot with lots of soap." Said Richie as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Once it was hot enough, he stepped into the shower and placed Alex back onto his feet. He only gave the older man a chance to get all wet, before he pushed him up and against the wall. Holding his lover's hands in his, he placed them above Alex's head against the warm shower tiles. With a grin he whispered "My turn" before he lowered his lips to his lovers. 

Alex accepted with a happy sigh, eager for his lover's caress. It had been a long day, but boy it had been a good one. Then all thought was pushed out of his mind, with one sweep of his lover's skillful tongue. 

To Be Continued. 

I don't know where I'm heading with Simon and Mac but I would like to know what you think. Can you see them as a couple? 


End file.
